dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Cephalopods
Nickname "Cephalopods" is a giant robot-like, spherical pod. It appears to be heavily damaged but still active. It has a laser cannon and only one remaining functional leg for support. It resides in large mounds of blue energy and is covered in it itself, both of which constantly pulsates. What appears to be eyes and a skull are among the more noticeable details of the blue energy that it's covered in. It serves as a replacement to the barricade as well as the final boss of stage 8 and the game. Cephalopods is the original source of the plague, and destroying it is the primary goal of DA:ZW. Cephalopods has three phases: * Phase 1 – 6,000 - 4,500 health (100 - 75% health left): Does nothing. Two Eggs are on the battlefield from the start. Swarms of Blue Runners, Undeads, Charged Zombies, and Energy Spheres constantly attack the bus throughout the entire fight. Warthog occasionally appears. * Phase 2 – 4,500 - 3,000 health (75 - 50% health left): Upon its health going down by a quarter or less, it'll charge for a bit before firing a laser beam for a very short while, killing all units and enemies in its way as well as damaging the bus, before dragging itself back to its original position, firing a bolt-like projectile at the same time. It continues doing it with a 20 seconds period. * Phase 3 – 3,000 - 0 health (50 - 0% health left): When it's health reaches to a half, it fires another big laser, after which a minute countdown begins. After the time ends, Cephalopods fires a beam that completely destroys the bus. After Cephalopods is destroyed, players are shown a short ending cutscene with Bill. Strategy See: Cephalopods/Strategies Abilities * Fires huge laser beams that destroy everything and does some damage to the bus. ** Occasionally fires a large bolt of electricity to kill and/or heavily damage remaining units and enemies, with damage scaling down the further away they are from Cephalopods. * Sets off a minute timer at low health, indicating when it will unleash its final laser beam to destroy the bus. * Bullet resistance (95% damage reduction). * Fire resistance. * Knockback resistance. First encountered * Stage 8, Mission 142. Trivia * This is the fourth and last boss that has been added, others being Paramedic, Boss, and Marauder Vehicle. * No matter how much damage the bus takes, players will always receive a 3-star rating. ** The same thing occurs when the player beats Boss. *** However, due to an error, it's possible to complete the mission with only one star instead of the normally guaranteed three if the player manages to finish the mission with an exceptionally low amount of remaining bus health. * Cephalopods' true health can only be seen in DA:ZW's debug mode. It's unknown why the public version of the game has its health documented incorrectly. * Similarly to Paramedic's special attack, Cephalopods' electrical bolt does fire damage. ** However, its laser beam will always disintegrate units regardless if they possess fire resistance. * Cephalopods appears differently in-game than what is shown on its Zombiepedia page. The image appears to be of a much lower quality and lacks many details that appear in actual gameplay. * Cephalopods, along with Twins and Sapper, have the highest bullet resistance in the entire game. * Cephalopods is the only form of the barricade that takes damage from ranged units. * Currently, out of all the units in the game, only Willy and level 13 Guard with his special ability unlocked are capable of surviving Cephalopods' laser beam attack. * Throughout stage 7, broken objects that look similar to Cephalopods appear in the background. However, these versions of Cephalopods have a few tentacles-like attachments and appear to be deactivated. * When successfuly finishing the mission with some enemies presented on the battlefield, they can be seen taking 2,147,483,647 damage before dying. Gallery Cephalopods (Updated font).jpg|Journal entry. Untitled_6.jpg|One of the inactive Cephalopods-like machines in the background of a mission in stage 7. Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Bosses